I Am Waiting for You
by noonawoon
Summary: "believe me, and waiting for me Kim Ryeowook."


Author : jongwoonieah

Title : I Am Waiting for You

Cast : Kim Joongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rating : T

Disclamer : Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memiliki. Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment.

Warning : boys love, yaoi.

Summary : "aku ? aku sedang melihat-lihat moment kita di youtube hyung…" / "…Kita masuk 3 besar couple paling romantic kan?" / "heum, tapi hyung ada satu moment yang sangat tidak akau suka." / "hiks, tentu hyung aku akan hiks menunggumu. Ta-tapi 2 tahun itu hiks tidak sebentar hyung hiks~" / "believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much." / "believe me, and waiting for me Kim Ryeowook."

_~~Happy Reading~~_

"wookie ah~ kau di dalam sayang?" menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu, berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"wookie… kau sedang apa?" ada orang yang ia cari ada di dalam sana, tapi mengapa tak menjawab. Ah sedang menggunakan headphone ternyata. Sedang apa dia?

Menghampiri sang namjachingu, duduk di tepi ranjang. Sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh namja mungil ini. Mengguncang bahunya perlahan, mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Kesal sedari tadi tak ada tanggapan.

"ye ? ah hyung ada apa ?" membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap hyung tercintanya. Melepaskan headphone yang sedari tadi terpasang karena suruhan hyungnya. Tersenyum hangat menatap hyungnya. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"kau sedang apa sayang? aku merindukanmu kau tahu ?" mengelus surai rambut namja mungil di depannya. Lembut. Wangi yang menguar dari namja di depannya juga sangat ia suka.

"aku ? aku sedang melihat-lihat moment kita di youtube hyung. Ne aku juga merindukanmu sangat rindu." Memegang tangan sang hyung yang berada di pipinya.

"untuk apa sayang? tidak biasanya kau begini."

"tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya ingin saja. Kau kemari sejak kapan ?"

"baru saja. Aku datang langsung ke kamar. Aku benar benar merindukanmu." menarik sang dongsaeng tercinta ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menciumi pucuk kepala namja mungil ini berkali-kali. Ia sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini.

"iya hyung aku tahu. Sangat tahu malah, aku juga merasakannya. Heum kau tahu ternyata YeWook shipper itu banyak sekali loh." Melepaskan pelukan sang hyung. Berbicara dengan antusias. Sedikit terlonjak. Mata berbinarnya. Very cute

"iya hyung tahu. Kita masuk 3 besar couple paling romantis kan?" mengacak rambut namja mungilnya. Ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah polah namja ini. Jinjja lucu sekali. Beda jauh dengan umurnya yang tahun ini menginjak 26 tahun. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir apa namjanya ini berumur 5 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Pemikiran yang aneh Kim Jongwoon.

"aah jinjja ? wah pasti yang pertama EunHae ya hyung, seharusnya berubah menjadi HaeHyuk. Kan Donghae hyungnya yang seme. Lalu yang ke dua pasti KyuMin. Aaah mereka memang romantis. Ah, hyung tahu banyak sekali moment-moment kita yang mereka share hyung. Fanfiction juga banyak. Hahaha aku suka." Berbicara dengan nada riang tak ada beban. Sesekali menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"jinjja ? moment apa saja yang paling banyak sayang ?" tersenyum geli melihat namja ini. Keceriannya tak pernah padam. Selalu saja ada. Energinya seakan bertambah melihat senyum dari pujaan hatinya.

"banyak hyung. Ada yang saat I AM, konser KRY, Super Show, Sukira, Miracle 4U, bahkan saat di airport juga ada. Banyak kan hyung. Yang paling banyak itu saat Super Show 2 Manila. Kau ingat saat aku tampil chu~ haha kau memelukku terus. Kalau boleh jujur saat itu antara malu dan senang hihihi." Senang sekali dia. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang bercerita kepada ibunya, apa saja yang terjadi saat di sekolah tadi. Oke abaikan.

"hahaha kau tahu saat itu kau cantik sekali. Kalau aku tak bisa menahannya aku sudah memakanmu saat itu juga." Mengerling jahil pada Ryeowook. Seketika rona merah menjalar pada pipi tirus namja di depannya. Manis sangat manis

"hyung jangan menggodaku~" memukul pelan bahu Yesung. Aish wookie malu.

"aku tidak menggodamu itu memang benar.. kemari hyung ingin memelukmu." Menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Melesakkan kepala namjanya ke dalam dada bidangnya. Dapat Ryeowook cium wangi tubuh namja di depannya.

"heum, tapi hyung ada satu moment yang sangat tidak akau suka." Menggesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang itu. Nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"moment saat dimana sayang?" menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook pelan. Mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan teratur.

"saat Super Show 5 Seoul kemarin. Aku tidak suka itu, seperti perpisahaan kita hyung. Aku hiks tidak suka hiks." Mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan semua apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"sssh chagi uljima. Memang itu perpisahan kita kan. Perpisahan saat kita di panggung. Kau ingat sebentar lagi aku akan menjalankan wajib militerku sayang. Kau maukan menungguku. Hanya dua tahun, tidak akan lama sayang." Sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap namja di depannya. Memegang dagu Ryeowook agar menatapnya. Mata merah, berkaca-kaca, aliran sungai terlihat di pipi tirus namjanya. Hatinya sakit melihat Ryeowook menangis seperti ini. Apalagi Ryeowook menangis karena dia.

"hiks, tentu hyung aku akan hiks menunggumu. Ta-tapi 2 tahun itu hiks tidak sebentar hyung hiks~"

"sayang dengar.." menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"2 tahun itu tidak lama dan juga tidak sebentar. Tapi jika kita menghadapinya bersama-sama itu akan terasa mudah. Tenang lah aku akan selalu ingat kepadamu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tunggu aku. Begitupun aku saat kau menjalani wajib militermu aku akan menunggu mu. Sehabis itu kita akan bersama selamanya. Tunggu aku ne." mengecup kening Ryeowook lama. Menyalurkan cinta yang ada. Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya meikmati sentuhan dari hyungnya ini.

"pasti hyung. Pasti. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapan pun. Dua tahun, sepuluh tahun, bahkan seratus tahun sekalipun. Aku akan menunggumu hyung." Menggenggam tangan Yesung yang berada di pipinya.

"believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much." Menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya.

"I always believe you. I love you too. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you too so much."

"believe me, and waiting for me Kim Ryeowook." Mencium lembut bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menyalurkan cinta tulusnya. Cinta yang tak pernah mati sampai kapanpun. Satu tahun lagi. Dua tahun lagi. Bahkan sampai ajal yang menjemput mereka. Mereka akan selalu bersama. Kim Ryeowook hanya milik Kim Jongwoon. Dan Kim Jongwoon hanya milik Kim Ryeowook. Sampai kapan pun.

_~END~_

Hello everybody~ ini debut ff pertama di akun sendiri ahahaha. Thanks banget buat kak Rhe yang udah sabar banget bantuin aku buat ngepost ff ini ;) aku tahu ini kata katanya masih jauh dari kata baik dan bagus. Dan ff ini udah semedi di lepi sekitar satu tahun lebih, karena ini di bikin sebelum Yesung pergi wamil hahaha._. jadi maaf aja kalau kata katanya masih aneh. Aku akan terima semua komentar yang kalian berikan, karena aku juga masih belajar dalam mengolah kata hihi.

Aku sendiri YeWook, SiBum and ZhouRy hard shipper. Jadi kemungkinan di sini bakal banyak ff tentang mereka. Maaf juga kalau ini feels nya kurang atau malah gak dapet sama sekali. Yaudah sampai di sini dulu, see you at the next fanfiction~

You can find me on:

Twitter: slutiekibeom

Instagram: tikarahmawatii


End file.
